


Stop it Momo....

by Minoru_Mineta



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Depressed Bakugou Katsuki, F/F, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoru_Mineta/pseuds/Minoru_Mineta
Summary: Hehehehehhehehehehehhehehehehehehhehehehehehehhehehe





	1. Chapter 1

Momo rapes rainbow dash THAT'S GAY


	2. Ew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eww

Todoroki is big BI 💙💜🎫

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
